


Movie Night

by Gingersmiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddles, Dean pretends to not like cuddling, Fluff, Gabriel hogs all the popcorn, Just 'cause, M/M, Multi, Shmoop, Spooning, Team Free Love, but he shares with Cas, but really he does, fluffy like cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersmiles/pseuds/Gingersmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Love couch cuddles!! And a movie!! And popcorn!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

They were watching a movie at Gabriel's house, all piled up on one couch. Dean was making another bowl of popcorn because Gabriel grabbed the first and refused to share with anybody except Cas. 

 

The beginning music had already started rolling when Dean walked in, flipping the lights off when he walked by the switch. When he got to the couch he stopped. Cas was somehow curled up in Gabriel's lap, head tucked into his neck and holding the bowl of popcorn in his lap. Sam leaned against them with his legs stretched over the other cushions, leaving no room for Dean to sit except on Sam's lap. 

 

"There is no way I am being the little spoon Sammy." Dean demanded, giving a bitch face to rival Sam's. 

 

"Deal with it and sit down jerk." Sam shot back, laying his arm on the back of the couch so Dean could lay down comfortably. 

 

"Bitch." Dean shot back and reluctantly lay down with Sam. Sam smiled and curled his arm around Dean's waist, palm flattening over his belly button. Dean relaxed into Sam and smiled as he felt his little brother press a kiss against his hair. Perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!! CUDDLES!! I yearn for a cuddle buddy but since I don't have one the guys will cuddle. The more the merrier. There will probably be porn added. Most likely. I just have to write it. Stay tuned for the couch sex! Enjoy your cuddle buddies or your teddy bears lovelies :) I hope you liked it.


End file.
